thistles_sandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Hugo Moreau
Notes *Dhampir **Half-Vamp ***Severely allergic to garlic ***Weakened by the sun ****Wears wide brim fedoras and long sleeved shirts and gloves to protect himself ***Does have a wand do to his magical mother ***Has fangs and does have a penchant for blood ****Eyes change to a blood red when he drinks blood ****Though he will eat normal food if he wants too ***Ages slower then normal but faster then a full-blooded vamp ****Probably ages up til about 150 yrs ****Probably stops aging around the age of maturity *Extremely punny *Has a care-free attitude *Is often found insulting people in french with a nice smile **Nobody suspects a thing *Is often found with a black armband with his family's crest *Is a Fifth Year Photos and Gifs WB } |text= } |Text Color 5 = #071e22 |Font Size 5 = 3 }} Page History Parental History Lady Simona Renee Lelièvre was the youngest daughter of the Lelièvre family. She was raised as a political war machine with a highly tactical mind. It also helped that she was a witch. She prided herself on her magical status and what that meant for her future. After all, she was a pure-blood descendant of magical french nobility. She had to live up to that. So naturally she joined the french ministry as part of the DMLE. She was perfectly content with her life. Not once did she ever expect to marry any man (or woman for that matter). That is, until she met Lord Enzo Dominique Moreau, a french vampiric noble. Simona was on her way home from a long day when she ran into Enzo. Enzo was just heading home after a nice little feast (if you catch my drift). They quite literally bumped into each other. Him, being the gentleman that he was, helped her up from the floor. Simona however got up herself. She was an independent woman gosh darn it! Naturally Enzo, who was used to people falling for his charm, was caught of guard...and mildly intrigued. Thus began the game of cat and mouse. It quite literally included Enzo trying to win her over while Simona ignored his advances. Enzo was determined, however he didn't expect to fall in love with the little french witch himself. As soon as he realized this, he withdrew, realizing that he was being way too pushy. That's also around the time when Simona realized she came to enjoy his company. She sought the man out and found him while he was feeding. Thus, she found out about his vampiric nature. Ignoring this fact, they began the courtship and married not too long after. You could just imagine their surprise when they realized they were expecting a child. Early Childhood Hugo Nox Moreau was born on October 23, 2017. He was a surprise child in more ways then one. Just imagine this, Simona holding her baby boy for the first time, Hugo smiles and reveals tiny little fangs. Have you imagined the look of utter shock on Enzo's and Simona's faces yet? Good cause that's probably what they looked like. Naturally, Simona researched all she could on Dhampirs alongside Enzo. That's how they figured out to feed Hugo a healthy mix of both blood and regular food. Once again they were shocked to find that Hugo's eyes changed from a beautiful blue to a crimson red when he drank the red liquid. Over the years, Hugo was raised to act a certain way. His mother had a very important part in the ministry while his father was apart of the French Vampire Hierarchy. He was used to life of luxury and loneliness. After all, a lot of the children his age were afraid of him because of his fangs. So he grew to only rely on his family. That is, until one little girl didn't run away from his smile. The two became fast friends and would often be found playing together in the streets of Paris. Her name? It was Marie Claude and she was a muggleborn witch. He only found this out when he witnessed an accidental burst of magic on her part. Let's just say he was so happy when he found out. Ironically enough, she was also present for his first burst of magic as well. Two boys were bullying Marie, and Hugo, being the little protective seven year old he was, would not stand for it. He was so angry and before he knew it, the bullies had welts on their skins. He was slightly confused and horrified at what occurred and quickly asked Marie if she was the one to have done that. When she responded in the negative, he quickly told his father and mother what happened. Naturally they were surprised, though they really shouldn't have been. Simona told her son of Beauxbatons and how it's the greatest magical school in the world. Hugo quickly relayed the information to Marie and they both began counting down the days til they would receive their letters of acceptance. Beauxbatons Years On the day that Hugo turned eleven, his letter finally came and he quickly invited his one and only friend over. Her birthday wasn't for another month so this would be the only way for her to see the letter before hand. They were both so very ecstatic and began planning their trip to the magical shopping district right away. Though they never expected that that would be the very last time they would act as friends. The day began normally. Hugo and Marie were chatting up a storm as they looked at all the neat things in store for them. They were happily shopping when it happened. Marie all of a sudden stopped talking and told him that she didn't want to be friends with him anymore. That she didn't want to deal with him anymore. Naturally he was heartbroken as he watched his best friend leave and not once look back. What he didn't realize was that she was crying. The next month was a blur for Hugo. He doesn't quite remember much about it other then the several events his family hosted in celebration of his acceptance (and a very poor attempt to cheer the young boy up). Soon enough, he was boarding the train with a new purpose. Nobody would become his friend unless they passed his tests. He would never be betrayed like that again. This new purpose caused him to be sorted into Ombrelune and get the title of "Le Roi des Glaces" aka the Ice King. He didn't mind. His first four years of schooling were bliss. His father would send care packages (full of extra blood and blood lollipops (his favorite candy) and letters). That is, until the main branch decided to move the Moreau's to England as a sort of base of operations. That they did (though Enzo wasn't exactly pleased with the fact). So now, the little Le Roi des Glaces is beginning his fifth year in a brand new school and country. Luckily his mother taught him English. Hogwarts Years Post Personality Hugo Moreau has many masks. He was raised to have them. After all, better to pretend that what some bigot says doesn't bother you then let them have power over you. It's the best way to irritate them. He has this sort of nonchalance about him. Some guy tries to through a punch? He just casually dodges. Some guy tries to be stereotypical and kill him with garlic? First off he'll back the heck up cause he's freaking allergic to that stuff. Then he'll Petrificus Totalus that sucker and walk over the person's motionless body with a small little smirk on his face. So yes. Hugo is pretty ruthless. Though he is extremely loyal to those he befriends and/or are in his family. However, it's not the 'oh that guy broke your heart? Imma beat that guy up' kind of loyalty. It's the subtle kind. It's the kind where the person who hurt his friends and family better watch their backs for the next twenty years because Hugo is going to wreck their lives by ruining their social standings. He's extremely sarcastic. It's practically his second language (alongside sass). He also finds enjoyment in insulting people in french. It's highly entertaining to make people believe he's complimenting them. Hugo is highly intelligent. That is just a must for him. After all, he is heir to the Moreau name. Which means, he is slightly privileged, though his parents made sure to raise him in such away as to not have him be a spoiled brat. However, he does like to act like one. How else is he to find enjoyment and find his true friends? After all, how can he trust that they'll stay by his side if they don't like him at his worst? Category:MerisaMist